Verheddert
by Yester Darling
Summary: It is said that the sun is the source of all life. The sun provides energy to plants, which in turn provides energy to all living creatures. It provides warmth, light, and hope. However, to Elizabeta, it symbolizes her longing; her want to leave the tower. Her desperation to see the lights. PruHun. Rated T for swearing. Full summary inside :)
1. Prologue

Summary: It is said that the sun is the source of all life. The sun provides energy to plants, which in turn provides energy to all living creatures. It provides warmth, light, and hope. But, to Elizabeta, it means her longing; her want to leave to tower. Her desperateness to see the lights. And she may have found just the vagabond to take her there.

A/N: Ok. I know I have tons of other stuff I should be working on. But I had to at least start this before I lost my inspiration. Along with Ancestory, Bare-Knuckled and Broken, Nya Lan, and Novocaine, I have ANOTHER Disney/Hetalia fic that's still a wip. That one's on the back burner for now. Honestly, I'll be putting most of my effort into Ancestory, Nya Lan, and Novocaine, since I have at least one pre-written BKAB chapter and won't be publishing my other Disneytalia one for a while. If you'd like a better idea of when I'll update things, check out my "about" page.

Cover art has been graciously provided by hubedihubbe on tumblr! A big thank you goes out to them!

Without further ado, here is (the beginning of) Verheddert.

* * *

It is said that the sun is the source of all life. The sun provides energy to plants, which in turn provides energy to all living creatures. It provides warmth, light, and hope.

But in this story, we'll be taking all of this a step further. You see, this is a fairy tale. One that you may have heard before, but different.

And like every good fairy tale, it starts with Once Upon a Time.

Once upon a time, a single golden flower bloomed somewhere in the middle of Europe. Some say it was in Germany, and others say in Hungary. The country doesn't matter. The flower does.

Though most would say that a flower blooming is a normal occurrence, I'm sure that you will agree: this is no normal flower. It was magical, and was said to have been born from a single, pure sunbeam. It's petals looked like fine gold filigree, intimate patterns coming together to form delicate flowers. It gave off a gorgeous silver glow, like moonbeams on a clear night.

An old, crippled crone walked by. Shadows hid her leathery, wrinkled face from the world. Vanity had been both her friend and her enemy for many years, but it had had an ultimately negative effect on her.

She was dying. Slowly, yet surely, dying.

A sad, forlorn smile crossed her face as she remembered her glory days. She sang softly.

"Blume leuchtend schön,

kannst so mächtig sein.

Dreh die Zeit zurück,

gib mir was einst war mein.

Blume leuchtend schön,

lass mich nicht allein.

Halt das Schicksal auf,

gib mir was einst war mein;

was einst war mein."

A short distance away, she saw a silvery glow. Her eyes widened, and she hurried there as fast as her legs would carry her.

"What are you?" She asked, her bony fingers grazing one of the petals. Like a shockwave, the magic of the flower hit her, and she began to change. Her skin became smooth, her hair changed from grey to jet black. All the pain and stiffness left her body.

She had discovered her eternal life and youth.

Now, it happened that several hundred years later, a large kingdom had formed not too far from where the sacred flower was. The kingdom was called Blumen, after an abundance of flora in the area. Blumen was ruled by a caring king and queen; Gerhard and Calpurnia. Gerhard ruled with a steady, fair hand, and those that opposed him would taste the steel of his sword. Calpurnia was the people's queen, always looking out for them.

It happened that, after a while, the queen was expecting a child.

It also happened that about 37 weeks out, she became gravely ill.

The king was devastated. Desperate for a cure, he sent his soldiers out to find anything that could be of help.

In the meantime, the witch had made her home next to the flower, planting her garden around it. Whenever she needed it, she would just go and sing to it. When she had heard that the king was searching for a cure-all for the queen, she disregarded it. They would never find her cottage, much less the flower.

Needless to say, she was enraged when a soldier from the castle found it and took it.

The flower was taken back to the castle, where it was taken to the royal apothecary, who administered it to the queen. She healed, and the king was overjoyed.

Three weeks and a day later, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl with light blonde tufts of hair. The kingdom rejoiced over the birth of the infant princess, Elizabeta. Lanterns were released into the sky to celebrate.

During all this, the witch was still angry, of course, but she bided her time. She knew everything about that flower, and what she had to do. Once the infant had enough hair, she snuck into the palace, gently singing the song as she tried to cut a lock of hair. The hair began to glow as she sang, and her youth returned to her.

Her success was short lived, though. As soon as she cut it, it faded to a light brown. Powerless. She knew what she had to do.

The next morning, Elizabeta was nowhere to be found. The entire kingdom was searched, but to no avail. The rulers were heartbroken, and though they tried to remain optimistic for the people, their sadness shone through the facade.

Every year on Elizabeta's birthday, the eighth of June, lanterns were released into the sky in hopes that the lost princess would find her way home.

And every year on June eighth, from an entrance-less, hidden tower in a small glen deep in the woods, a young girl with golden blonde hair would sneak out of the room she shared with her mother to see the glowing lights in the sky.

This, my friends, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Hetalia. Tangled © Disney, Hetalia © Himaruya

Also, for those who asked, the song is the same as the English healing incantation, but from the German version of the movie :)

* * *

He was known as the Weißblitz. The White Lightning.

Grinning, he stopped on the rooftop of the palace, feeling the warm summer breeze blowing through his snowy-white hair, red eyes gleaming with excitement. "Isn't this awesome?" He said, grinning to his partners in crime. "The view from here is amazing! Can you imagine what it would be like to live here?" His voice, heavily accented, did little to hide the childlike wonder he had gained from seeing the entire city of Blumen from where he was standing.

"That's enough out of you, Hans," Lutz grumbled, crossing his arms. The shorter asian man at his side glared daggers at the Prussian. "Just get your ass over here so we can lower you down."

"Ja, fine," he said with a grin, holding his hands up to show compliance. "I'm coming. Hold your horses." Holding still, he allowed Kuro to tie the rope around him in a way that supported him like a harness. Though Kuro and Lutz could have cared far less about their companion, they knew they would not receive any reward for their efforts if the rope either broke or killed the Prussian. Granted, being small, Kuro could have been sent down, but if something went wrong with Hans at the end of the line, the other two would be able to escape, leaving the man at the end of the rope to accept punishment.

Hans, however, did not think twice as he was lowered down through an open stained glass window into the throne room of the palace. He had one focus, and nothing could distract him from it. Standing on a pillow, which lay on a marble pedestal was a shining tiara, many precious stones set in it. He knew the story, and how the tiara was for the lost princess of the land, should it ever be found, but honestly, it was doing no good to anyone lying around and collecting dust. Plus, he needed the dough.

Once low enough to grab it, he took the headpiece, putting it carefully into a satchel fastened over his shoulder. He couldn't help but snicker at the fact the guards had not twice on the rope, he signaled that he was ready to be brought back up, thus beginning the painstaking process of the two other thieves slowly raising the rope until Hans was on the roof. After that, unbeknownst to the Prussian, they would head into the woods, before turning upon Hans and killing him, claiming the prize for themselves.

Finally upon the roof once more, Hans sighed in relief, then gave an excited yell, forgetting where they were. They had just successfully pulled off the biggest crime in the history of the kingdom! And they were going to be rich!

"You dummkopf!" Lutz shouted as the trio heard an uproar from the guards in the throne room. Hastily, Hans cut the ropes off himself before sliding down the rope they had used to get onto the roof.

"Run!" He shouted to the other two, hitting the ground and weaving quickly through the city streets himself. He wasn't called the Weißblitz for nothing.

With the two other thieves in tow, he ran into the cover of the forest. The sound of hoofbeats was steady behind them, making the chase more intense than any of them could have expected. Hans loved the thrill, despite being scared out of his wits. This was adventure! Although he was likely now a fugitive that would be hanged, if caught, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was intoxicating.

It wasn't until he heard a deep voice shout, "Halt!" That Hans became frightened.

He knew that voice.

Daring to glance behind himself, he caught glimpse of Ludwig Martin, one of the Royal Guard's most esteemed members. Despite his young age, he had worked his way up through the ranks, and was highly regarded throughout the city. Cold, blue eyes shone with fury as he chased the thieves.

Why did it have to be Ludwig?

"I can't believe you!" Kuro shouted, cursing as the trio hit a dead end. A short cliff, about two men tall, blocked the path."You've ruined us!"

"Ja, ja, I'm sorry!" Hans shouted. "Give me a boost! I'll help you both up!"

"Give us the satchel, first," Kuro said, glaring and holding out his hand.

"What? Do you not trust me? So unawesome..." Hans muttered, handing the bag over with hurt pride.

Reluctantly, Lutz gave Kuro a boost, allowing the Prussian to clamor up atop the cliff.

"Saa," Kuro said hurriedly. "Help us up!"

"Es tur mit leid," Hans grinned, holding up a leather satchel; the one that held the treasure. "My hands are full."

"You bastard!" He heard Lutz shout as he made his escape. Some guards quickly apprehended them as Ludwig rode past them, his eyes on more dangerous prey.

Panting as he weaved between the trees, Hans cursed as his adrenaline began to wear off. He wished that he, like Ludwig, had a horse to avoid the wear-and-tear on his feet. Needing a new approach, he veered off the beaten path, knowing the guard's horse would not be able to run while weaving between trees. He breathed heavily, running with no end in mind; only the goal of escape.

This, however, did not prove to be lucrative, as soon enough, both he and the guard found themselves at the edge of a cliff.

He couldn't turn back. That would be counter-productive; running towards the very people who wanted him dead.

Hans looked to the cliff. Underbrush and foliage looked as though it would soften a fall. The cliff was high, but just maybe...

"Don't you dare, Einfaltspinsel..." Ludwig growled, unmounting his horse and going after Hans with a sword.

The Prussian jumped, tucking in his head as he did his best to roll safely down.

~x~X~x~

From the top of a tower with no door, the delightful scent of baked goods filled the air. Humming softly with a small yellow bird perched on her head, a young lady with long, golden hair (about 21 meters worth, mind you) carefully took her cake out of the oven.

She was a sight to be hold, not only because of her blonde hair. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green that shone with joy, and she was fair of face. A wilted flower, once fresh, adorned her hair. Though she was quite pretty, she was still peculiar. Her dress, one she had worn for a long while, was a great deal too short. She hadn't had material to make a new one since she had grown. Her feet, small and slender, were very much bare. Underneath the dress, one could tell that she had strength. And, unlike many women of the era, she wore now jewels. However, this was all normal to her. Besides her mother, she had not seen any other young ladies, and thus knew not the fashion.

"This is it, Gilbird," she twittered, setting the cake out on a plate. "Today, I'm going to ask anya if she will take me to see the lights. I think I'm old enough now."

"Elizabeta!" She heard a lady's voice call from below her.

"There she is!" Elizabeta exclaimed, hurrying to her window. She carefully hooked her hair over the hook that had been placed there before allowing it to cascade down to where her beloved mother was standing. Her mother, Julia, used it to make a place for her to hook her shoe, holding on tightly as Elizabeta began to heave her to the tower's entrance.

"Welcome home, anya," she said politely.

"Oh, Elizabeta, liebling! It feels like forever!" She said as she hugged the girl to her chest. Quickly, she let go and strode over to the mirror, Elizabeta following.

"So, anya..."

"Liebling," Julia said, inspecting herself. She appeared to look run-down, at least to her own eyes. Though she did, admittedly, look older, her dark brown hair did still have it's sheen, her skin and red eyes hardly marred. "Will you sing to me, liebling?"

"Oh, yes!" Pulling her mother to the fireplace, she set the chair in it's place, handing her a hairbrush and sitting down in front of her. As Julia began to brush her hair, she began to sing, sweetly:

"Blume leuchtend schön,

kannst so mächtig sein.

Dreh die Zeit zurück,

gib mir was einst war mein.

Blume leuchtend schön,

lass mich nicht allein.

Halt das Schicksal auf,

gib mir was einst war mein;

was einst war mein."

As she sang, her golden locks began to glow, their power coursing through, eventually flowing to Julia, bringing her youth back to her.

"Now, anya, we need to talk."

"Yes, liebling, what is it?" Julia smiled. Such a lovely daughter she had, blissfully unaware.

"You know how tomorrow is my birthday, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well... I was wondering..." Elizabeta took a deep breath, nervous. "Iwanttoseethelights."

"Liebling," Julia laughed, "I can't understand when you mutter!"

"I said 'I want to see the lights.'"

In an instant, the bliss shattered.

"The lights... Why, you can see lights from the window."

"But anya," Elizabeta pleaded, "I want you to take me to see them. I feel like I need to see them in person!"

" _Elizabeta_!" The girl stiffened at the scolding.

"It's dangerous out there," Julia reasoned. "You're not nearly experienced enough to go out there. Why, you'll get eaten alive!"

"But anya-"

"Listen to me." She cupped Elizabeta's face. "Mother says you're not able to protect yourself. And mother knows best, right?"

"... Yes..."

"Then," she said, twirling away, "let's forget you never asked that! I'll go to get things for lunch." Not wanting to argue any more, Elizabeta went to let her out.

"I'll see you soon, liebling!" She said as she left Elizabeta to ponder.

~x~X~x~

He knew that Ludwig would have found his way down the cliff by now. He had to hide.

Running once more through the woods, at a slightly slower pace due to the pain of falling, he looked for a suitable hiding place. Finding an alcove hidden by a wall of ivy, he made his way inside. To his surprise, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Hesitant, the Prussian followed it.

At the end of the tunnel lay, what was to Hans, a hidden paradise. A gorgeous green glade, filled with flowers and even a waterfall was there, hidden to the rest of the world. A lone tower lay in the center.

"Wow," he breathed, taking the sight in. The sound of hoofbeats drew him back to reality. He ran to the tower, searching for an entrance, but to no avail. The only possible way in was at the very top. Using the rest of his strength and abilities to scale the cobblestone wall, the space in between the stones being just enough to climb to the entrance.

Breathing heavily as he pulled himself inside, he stood on his feet. The tower seemed, surprisingly, very well taken care of; there was even cake. Ignoring every rational sense, he went to take it.

And then, immense pain.

A pair of scared and angry green eyes were all he saw before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: WOOOH THIS IS A VERY LONG UPDATE. Most chapters will not be this long; I just felt the need to get some backstory out of the way.

I know some of the scenes and aspects (*coughs*Ludwig) are different, but I did so to adjust the story for Hetalia.

Things I can explain without spoilers: Ludwig's last name is Martin because in this story, he and Gilbert are not related. Martin is a German surname meaning warlike. Gilbert's alter-ego is Hans Einsfaltspinsel. That's all I can tell you about his name, for now.

Translations:

Weißblitz (Weissblitz) (DEU)-white lightning

Ja (DEU)-yes

Dummkopf (DEU)-idiot

Saa (JAP)-now/then

Es Tur Mit Leid (DEU)-I'm sorry

Anya (HUN)-Mother

Liebling (DEU)-Darling

Thank you for reading, and I will see you next update!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: 2000 words in one day. This is the fastest I have written a chapter; I was super happy to be able to write again! That, and I wanted to update before school starts. I'm going to be a junior already-!

Shoutout to Purple Canadian Pancakes for urging me to keep my chapters long. That was a good call.

* * *

Elizabeta continued to grasp the frying pan tightly in both hands, despite the man in front of her being unconscious. He lay face-down on the floor in front of her, a satchel next to him, which had somehow come off as he fell.

Never before had she seen another person aside from her mother. And, of course, she had never seen anyone so pale. His skin had only a tinge of color, nearly devoid of pigment, but his thin lips were a soft shade of red. His hair was the color of fresh snow. It was cut short, but it was fluffy, and a soft fringe swept across his forehead. His face was angular, yet in his sleeping state, he looked gentle. His clothes, to her, were foreign... Were these the clothes that men wore? Though she had not left the tower, she recognized them as being similar to those found in her books.

"How strange..." She said to herself, kneeling down. Gilbird flew over and sat on her shoulder, tilting his head as Elizabeta hesitantly reached out to touch the stranger's face. Before she could, however, he began to stir, taking a sharp inhale of breath as his eyes opened. She barely had time to note their color, but she could faintly see shades of blood red and blue. Giving a shriek as he woke up, she whacked him with her frying pan yet again. Not happy with the sudden movement, Gilbird twittered and flew to the rafters, perching himself away from them both.

"Why is she here?!" She wondered aloud, her hands immediately going to her hair. It was her hair, wasn't it. He could not take her hair. She wouldn't let him.

However, she had more immediate problems. Realizing that she now had a fully-grown man lying in the middle of her floor, her hand flew to her mouth, horrified. What would Anya say? Tossing the pan aside, she hurriedly wound her hair tightly around his ankles, knowing the strength of it. With some effort, she dragged him to her wardrobe before unwinding her locks.

"Now..." She muttered, "How do I do this...?"

It took Elizabeta several tries. Despite the strength she had gained from heaving her mother up to the tower, he was very hard to stuff into the wardrobe, as sparse as it was. Finally, after shoving him in the wardrobe and holding it closed with a precariously propped chair, she flopped down on the floor, covering her face with her arm.

"Alright... There's someone in the wardrobe. I have a person in my wardrobe..." She slowly moved her arm away, sitting upright. This meant that, after all, she could protect herself. She wouldn't get so-called "eaten alive" like her mother said. "This is wonderful!" She cheered to herself, a smile crossing her face. Perhaps she'd be able to go to see the lights, after all!

A gleam of light suddenly caught her eye as she stood up. Confused, she looked around the room for the source. "Where is it...?" She wondered aloud. Twittering away, Gilbird swooped down from the rafters and landed on the satchel. He was probably right, as the bird liked shiny things. Hesitantly, she walked towards the bag, clutching her skillet in case something came out. Gilbird hopped away as she carefully reached into the bag. Her hand brushed against something hard, smooth, and cold. Gently, she took it out of the bag.

In her hands, she now held a circle of gold filagree, the front of it coming to a point. Set into it were shiny stones, polished and carved so that they reflected the light. The bird perched himself on it as Elizabeth thought of what it might be. It was too big to be a bracelet, yet there was no clasp. Not a necklace. However, she knew she had seen one before, long long ago...

She dismissed the thought. It was probably something from one of her books... Yes, that's right; the thing that princesses wear. Gingerly, she set it atop her head, unable to resist temptation to try it on. It looked a bit silly with Gilbird still sitting on top of it, but it looked nice...

"Elizabeta!" Hearing her mother's voice, she hastily took the tiara off her head, tossing it inside the bag and hiding it in her mending pile.

"Coming!" She called, looping her hair over the hook so she could help her mother up.

"Good!" her Anya replied. "I have a surprise for you!"

"So do I," she replied, a slight smug look on her face.

Entering the tower, Julia smiled with pride as she held up a basket, sauntering over to the stove. "I'm sorry for leaving after the fight... Especially since it was not my fault..." She frowned slightly before smiling again. "But I found some good mushrooms! Tomorrow, I can make that mushroom soup you like so much for your birthday! Surprise!

"That's wonderful," Elizabeta said, smiling. Once she knew her mother was satisfied with her answer, she continued. "Now, about my birthday..."

"Mmhm..."

"I know that you think I can't handle myself..."

"Liebling, I hope you aren't talking about the stars..." Her tone was growing more bitter as she listened to her daughter more and more.

"They're stars, Anya, but... Well... Yes. As I was-"

"Elizabeta, I _thought_ we were done with this."

"But mother..." She said, making her way to the wardrobe. "You said I couldn't handle myself..."

"I _know_ you couldn't, liebe. You'd be eaten alive!" Julia chortled slightly at her own joke.

Elizabeta sighed. "If you would just listen..."

"Elizabeta..." Julia warned.

"I think that I can-"

"We're done here."

"Just please..."

" _Elizabeta_!" Her mother roared, anger burning in her eyes. Shocked, the girl backed away in fear of the sudden outburst. "That is _enough_! You aren't going to see the lights! You aren't leaving this tower. _Ever_!"

Noticing the fear in her eyes, Julia sighed, sinking down into a chair. "Schiße... Now I'm the bad guy..." She refused to meet her daughter's gaze.

Hesitantly, Elizabeta moved away from the wardrobe, thinking quickly. She had to get her to go away for a few days... Racking her brain, she finally thought of something.

"Anya... What I was going to tell you was that... I changed my mind about what I wanted for my birthday," she said, lying with a straight face.

"And what is that?"

"A new dress?" She suggested. "I was thinking you could get me some fabric... The burgundy fabric, from the south of the country?"

"That's a long trip, liebling... Two days there, and two days back..."

"I know," Elizabeta said, presenting her case carefully. "But I thought that would be better than going to see the... To see the stars."

Meeting her gaze once again, Julia sighed, standing and hugging her daughter. "And you'll be alright for that long?"

"I promise," Elizabeta replied.

"Then," her mother said, "I'll be back in four days time." She put on her cloak, heading to the doorframe with her daughter behind her. "Ich libe dich, libeling," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Ich libe Sie mehr," Elizabeta said, smiling.

"Ich lebe Sie am meisten."

With that, Elizabeta lowered her down, watching as she left the glen.

However, as soon as she left, she sprang to action, hiding the satchel in a safer place.

She was going to get what she wanted, and her mother couldn't stop her this time.

~x~X~x~

He awoke to a sharp pain in his forehead. Blinking his eyes open, he adjusted to the light, as well as... The yellow blob? Hans yelped, trying to bring his hands to his face to swat the small bird away, but to his surprise, he couldn't move. Confusion crossed his face, and looking down, he found his wrists and ankles bound to the chair he was in with strong, glossy rope. It almost looked like...

"Hair? Vas zum holle?" He followed the trail, yet had trouble finding the ends of the golden locks. The bird flew in said direction.

"Struggling is pointless," a female voice said from the shadows. Her accent was foreign to him, and her words were shaking.

"What?"

"I said that struggling is pointless," she said, more confident this time as she came into view, the bird perched on her head. His breath caught in his throat. She had piercing green eyes and a pretty (though currently angry) face. In a defensive position, she held a cast-iron skillet, as if ready to strike, and he had no doubt that she would; his head was still throbbing. And her hair... He had already realized that it was, in fact, her hair that was ensnaring him.

In short, the Prussian was transfixed.

"Why are you here," she asked, drawing him from his daze, "and what do you want?"

"I don't know why I'm here," he admitted. "But can I just say..." He looked to her, cocking an eyebrow and giving his famous smirk. "Hallo. I'm Hans Einfaltspinsel. But you, schatz, can call me Herr Awesome."

She remained less than amused, and the grin faded from his face.

"What do you want?" She asked firmly, circling him and glaring, her hair trailing behind her. "My hair? To cut it? Sell it?"

"What?!" Hans exclaimed, confused and shocked. "Look, schatz-"

"Elizabeta."

"... Lizzie. The only thing I want to do with your hair is to literally get out of it!"

"So..." She eyed him suspiciously. "You don't want my hair?"

"No!" He said, rolling his eyes. He soon glimpsed where he had fallen. "Wait... Schiße! Where is my satchel?!" He asked in a panic.

"All in due time, Einfaltspinsel. Now, who else knows where I am?"

"What?! No one, of course!" She stared at him, looking for any sign that he may be lying. After a moment, the bird flew from her head to his, chirping. She seemed to sigh in relief.

"Alright..." She said, still circling him. "I'm willing to bargain with you."

"Bargain?"

"Only I know the location of your satchel," she explained, "and there's only one way for you to get it back."

"And that is...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, the lights will float into the sky..."

"The lanterns?"

She hid her excitement about knowing what they were called. "Yes. All you have to do is take me to see them and escort me back her safely within three days time."

Hans laughed nervously. "Those are in the kingdom, schatz. I can't exactly show my face around there right now. No can do; ja? So, if you just give me my satchel, I'll be on my merry way."

Glaring at him once again, she leaned towards him, mere centimeters between them.

"Look, Einfaltspinsel..." She said. "I can promise you that without me telling you where it is, you will never find your satchel. But," she added. "If you take me there, then I promise that I'll give it back to you. No other strings attached. And I'll have you know, I _never_ go back on my word."

Hans glared back at her, looking into her eyes. He knew that going into the kingdom would be suicide. He had to leave the area, and soon. However, despite his last name, he was no simpleton. He knew that without the tiara, he'd have no payload. And even he, as handsome as he was, could not get by on looks alone.

"Ja, fine..." He finally agreed as she hid her excitement. "You have a deal, Elizabeta."

* * *

Notes: Julia, by the way, is 2P!Nyo!Austria. Because why not?

As you may have inferred, Gilbert's/Hans's last name means "simpleton".

The mushrooms are for Hungarian Mushroom soup.

The burgundy fabric is a reference to Hungary's red dress in canon.

Translations:

Liebe (DEU): love

Ich libe dich/ich libe Sie mehr/ich libe sie anmeisten (DEU): I love you/I love you more/I love you most

Was zum holle? (DEU): What the hell?


End file.
